


I'm Here

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you attempt suicide, Bucky saves your life.





	I'm Here

Everyone has a breaking point, and you’ve reached yours.

You couldn’t take it anymore, it was just too much for you. You were a failure, a terrible Avenger – unworthy of your position, useless – and the worse girlfriend you could be. God, you didn’t even know why Bucky was still with you. He was such a good man, and you… 

“Miss Y/L/N?” You heard, raising your head from where it was hidden between your knees. “Is there a disturbance?”

You swallowed down for a moment, feeling the lump in your throat and your whole body shaking.

“No, FRIDAY.” You ran your hand on your cheek, trying to clean it from your tears.

You took a deep breath for a moment.

“Please, shut down the cameras and lock the door, FRIDAY.” You decided.

“Yes, Miss.”

You stood up from the floor, where you’ve been sat in the dark for hours, crying and sobbing.

You couldn’t do that anymore, it was too much.

Silently, you locked yourself in the bathroom, opening the cabinet and pulling the pills the doctor had given to you, and then at the bathtub. They would be enough.

* * *

Bucky’s body tense when he heard FRIDAY’s voice in the kitchen. The system wouldn’t frequently contact them out loud but only send messages on their phones unless it was an emergency.

“Mister Barnes, I believe Miss Y/L/N needs your assistance.”

He frowned, standing up from his place and walking to the elevator.

“Why didn’t she call me?” He inquired.

“She didn’t request you, sir. I believe we have a code red.”

His heart races. Code Red meant there was an injury. Have you gotten hurt?

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, he jumped out and rushed to the bedroom.

The room you shared was empty and messed when he opened the door, and the only light he could see was from the associated bathroom. He stepped inside with his breath stuck on his chest, When Bucky saw you on the bathtub unconsciously, his legs almost gave out for a moment, but he ran and pulled you from underwater, quickly laying you on the floor and trying cardiopulmonary resuscitation on you.

“What happened?” He yelled. “FRIDAY, what happened?”

“Miss Y/L/N swallowed an uncommon amount of pills, Mister Barnes. The medical stuff is been warned and they are on their way.”

He continued with the CPR, tears falling from his eyes.

“Come on, Y/N.” He whispered, his voice broken. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

He almost didn’t feel when the doctor tried to push him away from you, but Steve successfully moved him.

“No.” Bucky protested, trying to break away from his grasps. “”She’s…”

“She’s in good hands.”

Bucky couldn’t understand why that was happening. HE knew you weren’t that well, but you two were looking for help. You had weekly sessions of therapy and were taking some medicine but was getting better. You had your bad days, but you always came to him when they got the best of you. He was always willing to help when anxiety filled your mind.

“Where are you taking her?” He inquired, alarmed.

“She needs medical care.” The doctor said, not even looking at him.

They took you away, leaving him shattered and panicking.

“She…” He looked at Steve. “She tried to kill herself, Steve. She… She’s…”

Steve wrapped his arms around his friend, feeling how Barnes was close to breaking.

“It’s okay.” He affirmed, trying to mask his own shock and fear.. “She’ll be fine.”

* * *

Six hours. That’s how long they made him wait to visit you.

When he finally entered the room, you were curled in a ball on the bed with your eyes closed. You looked so fragile.

“Y/N.” He exclaimed, running to your side when he realised you were awake. “Babe, I was so worried.”

You didn’t look up at him at first, and your boyfriend sat down in the chair beside you, lowering his head and meeting your now open eyes.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, weak. “I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, pulling your hands into his and kissing your skin several times.

“Don’t be.” He whispered. “Doll, I’m so sorry I couldn’t help. I love you so much.”

You closed your eyes. There you were again, making him suffer for you.

“Bucky, I’m such a mess.” You started sobbing. “What are you doing here, you should…”

“Shh.” He squeezed your hand tight. “It’s okay.”

He moved his hands and cupped your face.

Bucky didn’t say anything. He didn’t tell you what to do, or how you shouldn’t have done something like that, or how you needed to overcome what was happening in your mind. He didn’t promise anything.

“I’m here.” He affirmed. “I’m here and I’ll always be here.”

He caressed your skin.

“Okay?”

You nodded.

“Okay.”


End file.
